In nature, RNA not only functions as a component of the information transfer processes, but also performs tasks that are typically accomplished by proteins, including molecular recognition and catalysis. For example, naturally-occurring RNA molecules can interact to induce conformational changes, which in turn initiate biochemical reactions and other cellular processes. A significant advantage could be gained if these interactions could be harnessed to induce specific cellular processes under particular conditions.